


After Sunset

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista!Blaine, Gen, M/M, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Glee or have anything to do with Fox.</p><p>Fill for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [frumiousme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumiousme/pseuds/frumiousme) in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Blaine is a vampire who works in/owns an all night coffee house. He meets Kurt when Kurt comes in one night after being sexiled from the loft. Cue challenges of dating someone who can only go out at night and passes out at dawn.
> 
> (Bonus if there's a moment where Blaine is all "wow, is that the time? I've had such a good time talking to you I didn't realise how close to dawn it was and zzzzzzzzzzzzz" or something like that)

It was just after eleven-thirty in the evening. Kurt Hummel really needed a decent cup of coffee. No doubt, Rachel and her man whore of a boyfriend were in the loft, screwing each others brains out. Rachel pleaded with Kurt to give them some privacy with the promise that she had twenty dollars in her purse and it was his to spend. Screw that, he took her one and only credit card. The only problem was that all the shops he enjoyed were closed.  
  
He walked down the sidewalk and came across an open coffee shop. It was one he had never seen before. He paused in front of the shop called, _After Sunset_. The instant smell of fresh rolls and coffee filled his nose. That did it. He walked into the unfamiliar coffee place. There were a few people sitting at tables, drinking coffee or eating muffins.  
  
“Good evening,” a voice said to Kurt. He turned toward a curly haired man in a black shirt and a green apron.  
  
“Hi. I’ve never seen this place before,” Kurt greeted.  
  
“It’s fairly new. I’m Blaine,” the barista introduced. Kurt smiled as he walked up to the counter.  
  
“I’m Kurt. I’ve never gone out so late for coffee. My friend sort of sexiled from our apartment,” Kurt said. Blaine chuckled.  
  
“I hope you got something out of it,” Blaine said. Kurt pulled out the credit card.  
  
“Oh, I did! I’ll be making some online purchases soon,” Kurt answered. Blaine laughed.  
  
“Well, how about a grande nonfat mocha and a couple of cookies to start off with?” Blaine asked. Kurt’s eyes widened.  
  
“How - how did you know my coffee order?” Kurt asked. Blaine had this knowing smirk on his face.  
  
“I’m very good at what I do. I hope you’re going to stick around for awhile,” Blaine answered. Kurt watched Blaine gracefully prepare his coffee order and then reach to put a few cookies in a small tupperware. The cookies looked like they were just baked.  
  
“I have nowhere important to be,” Kurt responded. Blaine liked that answer.  
  
“Good. Enjoy your coffee,” Blaine said with a wink.  


* * *

  
Kurt hadn’t realized he stayed at the coffee shop until five that morning. Most of the time, actually all of the time, was spent talking with Blaine. Other than a few times Blaine took care of other customers, after he was finished, he would join Kurt again. Blaine’s eyes were this beautiful shade of hazel. They almost glowed, it was hard not to just stare into them when Blaine was talking.  
  
Blaine owned the coffee shop and ran it with a few of his other friends. Right at five is when the closed sign went up and Blaine looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. Nobody could blame him - Kurt couldn’t imagine working this late into the night. The sun’s ray made a peak through the window as Blaine showed Kurt out of the shop.  
  
“I had a nice time with you,” Kurt said. He turned back to Blaine, “that sounded like we had a date. I meant that it was nice…”  
  
“It was very nice, I enjoyed it,” Blaine interrupted. Kurt smiled.  
  
“Is it too forward to ask if we can maybe…call or text each other?” Kurt asked. He saw Blaine pull out his phone and hand it to Kurt.  
  
“Trade me?” Blaine asked. Kurt pulled out his own phone and handed it to Blaine as he took Blaine’s phone. It took a few seconds and they changed phones again. Kurt saw Blaine give a tired sigh.  
  
“I’ll get going so you can go get some sleep. I’ll text you later,” Kurt said, walking out of the shop.  
  
“I’ll be waiting,” Blaine said as he closed the door behind Kurt. They smiled at each other one last time before Kurt nearly jogged toward his apartment. He didn’t even care if he caught Rachel’s maybe boyfriend naked in their apartment - he would have to thank her later for making him leave his own apartment.  


* * *

  
Kurt chuckled at the last text message he received from Blaine. Over the past several weeks, Kurt made an effort to go the coffee shop late at night and stay there till closing. Granted it started to take a toll on him because Kurt had a day job, but there wasn’t a moment where he didn’t regret the lack of sleep. He didn’t even care that Rachel and her somewhat boyfriend (man whore) were going at it like rabbits most nights.  
  
Rachel hadn’t questioned why Kurt’s been getting packages from Amazon lately. Apparently she hadn’t seen her bill yet. Oh well.  
  
Since Blaine owned and ran the shop, he didn’t get a lot of days, or nights, off. There was yet a time where he and Blaine had a an actual date. They texted each other and called each other a lot, though. He told Mercedes about Blaine, and how he couldn’t really see him unless it was night time. And Mercedes joked that maybe he was a vampire. Kurt just rolled his eyes and showed Mercedes a picture of him - now he was a hot vampire.  
  
Rachel was gone for the evening which meant that Kurt had the apartment to himself. Kurt sighed as he debated on whether he wanted to change out of his sweats and go to the shop to visit Blaine. It was a little after eleven. He was about to make the final decision when there was a knock on the door. He groaned, thinking that it was probably Rachel and she forgot her key, again. He got up and slid the door open, only to find it wasn’t Rachel on the other side of the door.  
  
“Good evening, Kurt,” it was Blaine smiling at him. Kurt’s eyes widened.  
  
“Blaine! I thought you were working…and how did you know where I lived?” Kurt asked.  
  
“Well, I took the night off and you said you lived in this area…so maybe I sort of looked you up and took a guess as to where you lived. Of course, I could have asked, but where’s the fun in that?” Blaine answered.  
  
“That is almost a little stalkerish,” Kurt joked.  
  
“I swear it sounded better when I rehearsed it in my head,” Blaine admitted. Kurt laughed. Blaine hadn’t made any attempt to step into the apartment.  
  
“Well, come on in. My roommate is out for the evening so it’ll be just you and me,” Kurt said. Blaine smiled, in what looked like relief, as he entered Kurt’s apartment. Kurt slid the door shut quickly and locked it.  
  
“Might I say you look awfully handsome in a pair of sweats and a hooded shirt,” Blaine complimented. Kurt looked at his attire, running his fingers through his hair and laughing nervously.  
  
“Sorry, I normally look better than this. Well, you know that, you’ve seen me at my best after nearly four hours in the bathroom and an extra three hours picking out the right outfit,” Kurt rambled.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You look enchanting, no matter what. Give me a tour of the place?” Blaine asked. Kurt smiled trying to contain himself as he walked up beside Blaine and took his arm.  
  
“Of course. Welcome to Casa de Hummel y Berry,” Kurt said. Blaine laughed as he let Kurt guide him around the place.  


* * *

  
Eventually, the two wound up on Kurt’s bed. Nothing but innocent kissing happened, but there was a lot of conversation and cuddling. Neither one realized they had been talking, and kissing, most of the night until Blaine noticed a slight ray of sun coming through Kurt’s blinds. Kurt saw the ray over Blaine’s eyes as he slightly flinched.  
  
“Oh, wow!” Blaine said in amazement. Kurt turned toward the window. “I had no idea we talked for that long. I’m just so comfortable…” Blaine’s voice trailed off as Kurt fixed the blinds then turned back to Blaine. Kurt smiled at the sight.  
  
Blaine fell fast asleep.  
  
Normally that would annoy Kurt, but Blaine just looked so cute and peaceful. Good thing Kurt had the day off from his job. Blaine smiled at the sight as he cuddled up with Blaine.  
  
“Sleep well, sweetie,” Kurt whispered, knowing Blaine probably didn’t hear him. Blaine’s arms tightened around Kurt, giving a slight kiss on the forehead.  
  
“Good night, baby,” Blaine mumbled. Kurt sighed as he soon drifted off to sleep.  


* * *

  
Kurt was sitting in his kitchen, drinking his third cup of coffee, trying to wake up. He hadn’t noticed Mercedes came into the apartment and sat down next to him. Two months he and Blaine had been dating, and while Kurt was happy, he was also exhausted. Even when Blaine had a couple of days off for once, Kurt couldn’t get him to go with him anywhere during the day. Sometimes Blaine wouldn’t answer his phone at all during the day time. When he did, he was groggy from being asleep.  
  
“You still tired?” Mercedes asked warmly.  
  
“The coffee is starting to kick in,” Kurt answered. “I do wish there was a way Blaine wasn’t always sleeping during the day.”  
  
“I’m telling you, he’s probably a vampire,” Mercedes said. Kurt groaned as he went to pour another cup of coffee.  
  
“Mercedes? Vampires are not real. Just because you watch those shows and read those books, doesn’t mean they are real,” Kurt answered.  
  
“Well, think about it? He works and owns an all night coffee shop. One that doesn’t open at all during the day,” Mercedes started. That was true, but that didn’t prove anything.  
  
“He sleeps during the day, even on his days off. You said yourself as soon as the sun came up, he fell right asleep,” Mercedes added. Kurt came back to the table with the cup of coffee.  
  
“A lot of people who work later, and sleep during the day. The sun was directly on him. Wouldn’t he have exploded or something?” Kurt asked, not knowing why he was humoring his best friend with the silly notion of vampires.  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t enough sunlight. And you had to invite him into your apartment, right? He didn’t just come right in?” Mercedes asked.  
  
“That’s called being polite. Everybody should wait for an invitation to enter someone’s home,” he said, narrowing his eyes knowingly at Mercedes. She ignored it.  
  
“I’m telling you, Kurt, he may be a vampire. You know, there have been news reports saying that there are some lurking around the country,” Mercedes insisted.  
  
“Mercedes Jones, Blaine is not a vampire. You have not given me a single bit of proof,” Kurt said, getting irritated. He was sure he was just mostly exhausted, but his friend wasn’t helping at all.  
  
“There’s one true way to find out,” Mercedes said with a smirk.  
  
“What? See if he hisses at a crucifix?” Kurt asked, getting up from the table.  
  
“See how he responds to blood. If he is a vampire, he’ll be hungry for blood.” Kurt sighed as he grabbed his shoulder back.  
  
“Good day, Mercedes,” he said and left the apartment. Mercedes just shrugged and helped herself to a cup of coffee.  


* * *

  
Kurt avoided going back to his apartment. Mostly to see Blaine, and because Rachel had texted him saying that she got her credit card bill and that they had a lot to talk about. Mercedes kept pestering him to see if Blaine was a vampire. He avoided answering her. He arrived at the coffee shop and he saw Blaine behind the counter. When he walked in, he saw Blaine turn toward one of his coworkers and he quickly went to the back. Feeling sneaky, Kurt managed to walk by without the coworker seeing him and go into the back.  
  
There was a small storage area where he saw Blaine standing through a square window. Kurt walked up to the door and pushed it forward carefully. He was about to say something when he paused int he doorway. Blaine was standing not too far away from him, drinking from a container. At first, Kurt thought he was drinking on the job - he was only half correct.  
  
The bottle was labeled O negative and the clear bottle showed that the liquid inside was a dark red color. Blaine was gulping it down. Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine stopped drinking when the liquid was near half gone. Blaine let out a satisfied sigh as he licked his lips, and his fangs.  
  
Fangs. Blaine had fangs.  
  
Maybe they were fake and Blaine was wearing them as a joke or something. That thought lasted all of two seconds when he watched Blaine’s fangs retract when he turned to Kurt. Blaine nearly dropped the bottle.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to be back here. I’ll…I’ll go. Talk to you later, Blaine,” Kurt said hurriedly, ignoring Blaine’s pleas to come back.  


* * *

  
Kurt knocked frantically on Mercedes’ door. He knew Rachel was still waiting to talk to him, but he couldn’t talk to her about his discovery. Mercedes finally opened up the door, looking a little annoyed.  
  
“You trying to wake up the whole building?” She asked. Kurt stepped into her apartment, ignoring her question. “So much for so called politeness.”  
  
“Blaine is a vampire!” Kurt bellowed. Mercedes closed her door and locked it.  
  
“Kurt…I was just teasing…”  
  
“No, Mercedes, he is a vampire. I saw him drinking a whole bottle of blood and he had fangs! I saw his fangs! Oh my god! And he caught me! He knows where I live and everything! What if he was intending to drain me or…”  
  
“Boy, calm yourself. Now, start from the beginning,” Mercedes said carefully. She noticed that Kurt’s phone was buzzing frantically and Kurt was choosing to ignore it. He took a few breaths and explained to Mercedes what he saw and how everything seemed to tie together about what she asked in the beginning. The image of Blaine drinking, practically chugging, that bottle of blood was imprinted into Kurt’s memory. The fangs were sharp and white. It made so much sense now.  
  
Blaine worked only at nights and slept during the day.  
  
Why he waited for Kurt to invite him into the apartment - because he couldn’t do it until Kurt told him he could.  
  
Blaine couldn’t spend the day with Kurt because he was so tired that he would fall asleep.  
  
After Kurt finally settled down, Mercedes took a hold of Kurt’s hand.  
  
“Kurt? I highly doubt Blaine would hurt you. If he wanted to hurt you, or drain you, he would have done it by now,” Mercedes said. Kurt looked at his friend.  
  
“Why aren’t you freaking out about this? And why do you sound like an expert?” Kurt asked. Mercedes let out a sigh.  
  
“Because I’ve met a few vampires. Sam was…is one. He was telling me about his best friend Blaine opening up a shop and…I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I flat out told you…so I sort of tried to help you put it together,” Mercedes said. Kurt got up and pulled his hand away from Mercedes.  
  
“You knew? You knew this whole time?” Kurt nearly yelled.  
  
“Yes, I knew. And now you know. I haven’t met Blaine but Sam talks about him constantly like they are brothers. Your phone has been buzzing. I know Blaine is frantic in trying to talk to you. I know this is a lot to swallow, trust me, it was for me too. At least…talk to him. Don’t be scared of him.”  
  
Kurt let out a long sigh. He pulled out his phone and sure enough, he had a dozen text messages from Blaine and a few missed calls. Blaine was a vampire. He still couldn’t believe it.  
  
“I don’t think he would hurt me,” he said, actually meaning it.  
  
“I don’t either,” she repeated. “Talk to him. Let me him explain everything to you. I only know what I was told. I wouldn’t tell Rachel, though.”  
  
Kurt agreed.  
  
“I never thought my life would turn into a Twilight novel,” Kurt said. Mercedes made a huff noise.  
  
“Boy, this is better than Twilight. This is real, and Blaine seems like an actual nice guy. At least he doesn’t watch you sleep at night.” Kurt laughed a little as he sent Blaine a quick message, saying he would meet him back at the shop.  


* * *

  
Kurt took his time walking back to the shop. He didn’t expect to see Blaine standing outside waiting for him. Kurt cleared his throat as Blaine looked at him with a hopeful expression. There was still a few hours before the sun came up.  
  
“Hi,” Kurt greeted.  
  
“Hey,” Blaine said back.  
  
“Umm…I’m sorry I just left…” Blaine held up his hand and Kurt stopped.  
  
“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I can explain and if you haven’t changed your mind about me, about us, I’ll answer anything you have to ask,” Blaine said, wanting so much to take Kurt’s hands.  
  
“I haven’t. I mean…I was a little afraid, but you wouldn’t…” Blaine took a step forward, taking Kurt’s hand gently and stroked his knuckles.  
  
“No. I would never hurt you. That was never the idea, I swear. My apartment is just a few blocks from here. If you still trust me, we can go there and talk,” Blaine said softly. Kurt offered a small smile.  
  
“I do, still trust you. My friend Mercedes knows your friend Sam, so she kind of tried to hint to me a few times…” Kurt said. Blaine laughed a little.  
  
“I haven’t seen Sam in a while. We talk constantly. He keeps talking about this sassy girlfriend he has and he’s completely in love with her. It’s a little annoying,” Blaine said. Kurt laughed as they continued to walk hand in hand.  
  
Blaine led Kurt to the apartment. It was a cozy, one bedroom apartment. Blaine’s bed was against the wall, unmade. The kitchen was immaculate. Of course it would be. Blaine had no need to cook. Kurt avoided his curiosity to open the fridge. Blaine locked the door behind him and guided Kurt toward the small sofa.  
  
“So, how do we start this?” Kurt asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure. Why don’t you just ask me what you want to know and we’ll take it from there,” Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded.  
  
“Okay. Dare I ask how old you are?” Blaine chuckled.  
  
“I was twenty-one when I was turned, two hundred years ago,” Blaine added sheepishly. Kurt blinked a few times. The man looked damn good for being over two hundred years old.  
  
“I saw sunlight hit you in our apartment. Don’t vampires burn or…something when that happens?”  
  
“Newborn vampires, yes. But it’s more like a bad sunburn, so it’s recommended for them to avoid it for a while. And just to save you the other questions. Crucifixes do nothing to us, neither does holy water. Silver on the other hand, is like the sun, only it’s more like touching fire.”  
  
“And you falling asleep when the sun comes up?”  
  
“That, unfortunately, is unavoidable. Much older vampires can walk around the day and not fall asleep, but I’m still considered a young vampire, so right now, daylight makes me tired. That’s why I can’t spend a whole day with you. No matter how hard I try, my body just falls asleep,” Blaine explained. Kurt smiled a little.  
  
“The blood?”  
  
“That came from a blood supply. I didn’t hurt anybody to get it. Granted, when I was a new vampire I did hurt people. I haven’t done so in the last couple of decades. I do find other ways of getting what I need without hurting people. There are times where I wanted to go all Dexter on some of these idiots who deserve to die, but I haven’t,” Blaine said gently.  
  
“This will take some getting used to,” Kurt said. Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s hand.  
  
“I’m so sorry about this. Honestly…I hadn’t gone out with anybody in such a long time. For a little while, I thought I would just see you once after that night. When we started talking and everything, I wasn’t sure how to bring this up. I really like you, Kurt. I think this could go somewhere,” Blaine said, then regretted it fearing he was being too forward. Kurt didn’t pull his hand away, though.  
  
“Do you plan on turning me?” Kurt asked.  
  
“Only if you ever wanted it. But I wouldn’t do it to you if you refused. And even if you wanted me to, I wouldn’t do it for quite some time. I’ve never turned anybody, so it would be an experience for both of us,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded, agreeing with that answer.  
  
“I do think this could go somewhere, too. There’s still a lot to talk about,” Kurt responded. Blaine took a chance and leaned forward for a kiss. It was a sweet, gentle one.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Blaine asked. “I don’t have food, for obvious reasons, but I’ll gladly take you to get something to eat. I do have to be back here before the sun comes up. Last time I didn’t make it to my apartment, I slept in the shop. I don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of New York,” Blaine stated. Kurt chuckled.  
  
“I’d like that. I’ll make sure I get you back to your place in time,” Kurt said, getting up from the couch.  
  
“If you…want to stay with me, I wouldn’t mind,” Blaine hinted.  
  
“Did you think I was going to do something differently?” Kurt asked in mock offense. Blaine laughed as he and Kurt left the apartment to get a late night snack for Kurt.  
  
By the time they found somewhere and Kurt ate, it was almost sunup. They made it to Blaine’s apartment in time for Blaine to start feeling like his body was shutting down. Both plopped down on the bed. Kurt pulled the covers over both of them while Blaine cuddled up against Kurt, quickly falling asleep. Kurt smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Before he went to sleep, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Mercedes a quick message.  
  
The last thing he read was that she demanded a double date soon. Kurt smiled as he put his phone away. That sounded like a good idea. He still had to face Rachel and the charges on her card, but he was in no rush. Blaine cuddled closer to Kurt, nuzzling his face against the nape of Kurt’s neck. Nope, no rush at all.


End file.
